Winter Wish
by Dragonsgirl16
Summary: A six year old Kuru finds herself alone with the moon and stars as her only friends. Making a wish on a star she is sent to Konoha by some meddlesome Goddesses, in the hopes of making new friends. A six year old Minato finds himself interested in the new girl who has no chakra, thus the start of a beautiful adventure and friendship is born. FemHarry/Minato.


A/N: So I may have started another story...I'm so bad for doing that but my muse demanded it. My updates are going to be a little hectic over the next few months but I think I have my schedule down.

Disclaimer: I don't own anything, all rights go to the respective parties.

Beta: Acolyte of the Blood Moon.

I have once again used a female Harry on this time she is called Kuru which is Elvish for magic.

* * *

It was getting later and later into the evening, the sun had just set below the houses and a cool breeze swept through Little Winging as though it was straight from winter's mouth. The fast approaching night and the cold winds didn't bother a six year old girl who was sitting on a swing in a park, gazing up at the sky with a hopeful longing. She seemed to be waiting for something to happen and her hopefulness seemed only to grow with each passing minute as the moon appeared. This little girl was the girl-who-lived and her name was Kuru

"Hello Mr. Moon." Kuru whispered, her green eyes reflecting the moon's light. "I wonder if she will appear tonight as well. It's nearly Halloween, Mr. Moon, every kid gets to go trick or treating and dress up in costumes. I won't be allowed though, Aunt Petunia says naughty girls aren't allowed to do things that good boys and girls can do. I don't think I'm naughty; I do everything Aunt Petunia tells me to. I cut the grass, I tend to the flowers, I make breakfast, I do all my homework and I even do Dudley's homework... I must be naughty though because Santa never leaves presents for me and the Easter Bunny always forgets to leave eggs."

The girl went silent for a while, content to just swing as high as she could on the swing as though if she went high enough she could reach the moon. She sighed and slowly stopped swinging turning her gaze to the ground, her eyebrows knitted together as she thought about Halloween.

"It's the night my parents died. Halloween." She whispered sadly gazing back up at the moon. "Aunt Petunia says they were no good drunks but I don't believe her. My parents were good people. I know they were. I read about Halloween because I wanted to know why children dress up, so I went to the library and asked the lady for a book about it. Children dress up because the poor people ages ago thought that if you dressed like the bad things then they would stay away. Do you want to know the most interesting thing I found? People of a certain religion call Halloween, Samhain and it's a _magic _based religion."

The girl looked around her nervously at the word magic as though she would be yelled at. She couldn't believe it when she found the book on paganism and read about the magic rituals, though she had a hard time comprehending the longer words.

"Is magic real Mr. Moon? Aunt Petunia says it isn't but I'm not so sure. It has to be real right? I mean there is a religion based on it so how can it not be real? I think I'm going to celebrate Samhain not Halloween. Dudley is going trick or treating with Piers and his other friends from school. Nobody asked me to go out with them, not that I would be allowed anyway. I don't have any friends, Dudley makes sure of that. I do have you though Mr. Moon and her. Although I don't think she is coming out tonight. I should go back to the house anyway, Aunt Petunia might decide to lock me out and it's getting really cold outside now. Goodnight Mr. Moon."

Kuru got up from the swing and walked over to the gate of the park, closing it behind she glanced back up to the moon. A grin blossomed on her face as she saw what she had also been waiting for twinkle to life nest to the moon. It glittered and shone brightly as green eyes shut tight and fingers clenched.

"Star light, star bright, first star I see tonight, I wish I may, I wish I might, have the wish I wish tonight." Kuru said her body taught with tension. "I wish...I wish that... I had a friend."

Kuru ran back to number four, her hands still clenched tightly as she hoped with all her heart that her wish would come true. She was filled with hope as she slept that night on her makeshift bed in the cupboard under the stairs, unaware of the discussions going on about her.

OoO

Selene had watched Kuru talk to the moon and with a heavy heart had called for her sisters Hecate, the Goddess of Magic and Astraea, the Personification of Justice and Purity. Selene had heard the wish and was hell bent on making it happen, the girl deserved some happiness in her life.

"You called Selene?" Hecate asked as she entered the room, watching amused as Selene was pulling out books from the shelves that lined to room and flicked through them only to toss them on the floor. "Is there any reason why you are throwing books around?"

"Yes, I will explain when Astraea arrives."

"You can explain now then sister." Astraea said as entered the room. The three Goddesses were all alike in the way they commanded a certain magical power and in the way that they wore the same long white dresses. Selene however had mercury coloured eyes and long silver hair, Hecate and long brown hair that curled into ringlets and green eyes. Astraea had long blonde hair that was more like a silvery yellow and bright blue eyes that twinkled with purity.

"I was watching a young girl tonight by the name of Kuru as she was talking with the moon. She was ever so sad and I want to make her happy. I am going to perform the solstice ritual and I need you both to do it with me." Selene said.

"Kuru? As in girl-who-lived Kuru?" Hecate asked and receiving a nod she sighed in exasperation. "You know Fate has a plan for her. We shouldn't meddle in that."

"Did you know that she has no friends? That she is expected to do everything in the house? That her aunt and uncle treat her like she is worthless? That they told her that there was no such thing as magic?"

"No such thing as...why I never..." Hecate looked furious fate be damned. "I'm in; I will do the ritual with you. Astraea?"

"You know I can't help but help people, especially a child." Astraea said as she walked over to the bookshelf and pulled out a small purple book. "I believe the ingredients are in here. Yes! Here they are. I can easily get the four drops of unicorn blood willingly given and the light of a star."

"I can get the Leprechaun's magic and hmm, it appears we need something magical of hers. She has yet to receive her wand. Oh I know, she is the heir of Emerys, I will just find his staff. That should work." Hecate said as both she and Astraea disappeared.

"I suppose I will get the moon runes ready then." Selene murmured to herself.

It was two hours later when the other arrived back and Selene finished drawing the moon runes onto the floor. They each took their positions to form a triangle in the circles that were surrounded by the runes, in the centre of the triangle lay a cauldron filled with water atop a fire. Hecate took a deep breath and then began.

"The one with magic born in her veins, a child of mine no longer shall you feel hatred. I give you the luck necessary to find what you seek and hope you will forgive me for allowing my child to come to harm." Hecate tossed the Leprechaun's luck into the cauldron and stirred it with Emerys' staff; the water in the cauldron turned gold in colour and shimmered to reveal Kuru's sleeping face.

"I admire your strength little one and how you managed to maintain your childish naivety. I hope this small act gives the justice and peace you deserve, remain pure in soul and shine brightly." Astraea whispered sadly as she poured the drops of the unicorn blood and a rock from the brightest star in the universe into the cauldron. The water once again changed colour when Astraea stirred the concoction with the staff she had been handed by Hecate. It was now a silvery grey.

"I am sorry that I your only friend was unable to provide the comfort a friend should provide. I will grant your wish my dear and give you a true friend who will stand by your side." Selene said and with a wave of her hand the moon runes activated and pulled out Selene's own magic and poured it into the cauldron. They peered into the cauldron to see Kuru suddenly smile in her sleep, what the Goddesses weren't expecting was for the girl to slowly disappear. The cauldron began to bubble and hiss before exploding and sending the Goddesses hurtling backwards.

When the smoke cleared the three Goddesses where faced with a very angry looking Fate.

OoO

When Kuru awoke it wasn't to the sight of her cupboard, it was to whiteness. Everywhere was white, even the light seemed to be giving of a white colour instead of the usual yellow and there was a sterile smell in the air. Kuru could only assume she was in the hospital but how she got there was a mystery to her. She sat up slowly; suddenly fearful of what had happened to her. There was a man sitting beside her bed, he wore a very strange outfit causing Kuru to giggle.

"Why are you wearing a dress mister?" Kuru asked her head tilted to the side in curiosity.

"This isn't a dress, it's my Hokage robe." The man said softly. "The Hokage is the leader of this village. My name is Sarutobi Hiruzen and I am the Sandaime Hokage."

"My name is Kuru." She replied. "Where are we? And where is Aunt Petunia?"

"We are in Konoha, one of the hidden villages. I was unaware that there was anyone else with you when my men found you." The Hokage said, a frown appearing on his features. "Where are you from child?"

"I am from England." Kuru said proudly.

"I have never heard of this England." Hiruzen murmured thoughtfully. "I think you are very far from home Kuru, do you remember how you got here?"

"I feel asleep in my cupboard and then I woke up here." Kuru said shrugging her shoulders. "Unless...my wish. I knew it. I knew magic was real. I knew I wasn't a freak."

"Your wish?" Hiruzen was going to disregard what Kuru had said about the cupboard and being a freak for now.

"I wished on the moon and the star. I said 'I wish I had a friend'. Mr. Moon brought me here so I could make a friend." Kuru declared excitedly before adding shyly. "Can I stay here Mr. Sarutobi?"

"You may stay here until we can find a way to send you home." Hiruzen said smiling gently at the girl.

It had been two months since Kuru had woken up at the hospital and she found the village to be very welcoming but the only friend she had made was the Hokage. Whilst she enjoyed his wisdom and playing Shogi with him it wasn't the same as being around someone her age. When she thought she would never have a true friend she heard about the academy from some women in the supermarket. She had been told all about the shinobi of the village but she didn't realise there was an academy teaching those her age. Kuru was quick was rush over to the Hokage tower in search of Hiruzen.

"I need to see Mr. Sarutobi." Kuru uttered breathlessly to the secretary.

"The Hokage is unavailable right now Kuru."

"Please." Kuru begged.

The door to the Hokage's office was flung open and there in the doorway was Hiruzen who quickly ushered inside under the disapproving glance of the secretary. Kuru saw why the Hokage allowed her to talk to him for there on his desk was a huge pile of paperwork.

"You know you're going to have to do it sometime." Kuru said shaking her head.

"Why do today what I can put off until tomorrow." Hiruzen said shrugging. "What did you wish to see me about?"

"I would like to join the shinobi academy." Kuru declared smiling brightly.

"I see," Hiruzen said looking thoughtful. "I don't think that will be able to happen Kuzu, you don't possess any chakra."

"But, I...I have my magic." Kuru said desperately trying not to cry. "Please."

"I suppose I could allow it on a trial basis." Hiruzen said as he embraced the girl in a hug.

"Really?" Kuru asked hopefully.

"Tomorrow I will take you down to the academy."

"You just want another reason to stop doing your paperwork don't you?" Kuru said, laughing as the Hokage declared his innocence. Kuru suddenly felt nervous about joining the academy but at least Dudley wasn't there to ruin it for her.

OoO

Minato sat in his seat with his head resting on his arms; he wasn't even feigning interest in his lesson anymore. He wanted to be outside in the sunshine practising his kunai throwing not listening to the history of Konoha. He let his eyes close, ready to fall asleep using his sensei's voice to keep him relaxed. Minato's head shot up when the class began to murmur excitedly around him, he turned his attention to the front of the class where his sensei and the Hokage stood. Wait the Hokage? When did he get here? Minato frowned and decided he would get his answers if he listened to conversation taking place.

"Lord Hokage what brings you here?" Minato heard his sensei ask.

"I am just dropping off a new student." Hiruzen replied, looking down at the empty space by his side. "Come in here, don't be shy."

Minato watched the door way closely as a small black haired girl walked in, her head bowed and hands nervously clenched at her side. She stood close to the Hokage who had place a hand on her shoulder, she raised her head slowly and Minato was suddenly lost in a sea of green. He wondered briefly if describing her eyes as green gave them any justice, before deciding that these girl's eyes were a whole new shade of green, this girl was cute. Minato blushed as he realised what he was thinking and ducked his head to the side only to see some his classmates also reacting the same way. He glared at them, the girl would be his friend Minato decided then he could keep her safe from his classmates. The cute shy girl would most definitely be his friend. Now he had to figure out how he could get her to sit next to him. During his evaluation of the girl it appeared the Hokage had left, leaving behind the girl who looked like she was about to flee any second.

"Why don't you introduce yourself to the class?" The sensei asked.

"Oh um...My name is Kuru and I'd like to be friends with you all." Minato stared at the beaming smile that Kuru gave, it was adorable.

"Let's see where can you sit?" The question made Minato sit up straight and try and catch his teacher's gaze. "Oh I know you can sit next to Uchiha Fugaku."

Minato grinned before scowling when the name registered, he watched unhappily as Kuru sat beside the Uchiha. He felt the bitter sting of jealousy well up within him as they talked; he was supposed to be the one she talked to first. Pouting he turned back to his sensei and began to think of all the different ways to stab an Uchiha with a kunai.

* * *

A/N: I hope to have another chapter up relatively soon but I can't promise anything. Did you think jealous Minato was cute? I did.

Kuru and Fugaku are becoming friends...poor Minato *shakes head in sympathy*.

Please let me know what you thought in a review.


End file.
